Truth or Dare: Cullen Edition
by obsessedteens191
Summary: what happens when the pack and the cullen family play truth or dare? what will alice do? does she have any surprises? read to find out. funnier than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Spin the Bottle: Cullen Edition

Alice P.O.V.

Ugh! It was one in the morning and I am so bored! I can't find anything to do; maybe the family would play---

"Alice! NO WAY! We are doing that again!" I heard Edward yell from upstairs. It was one of the rare times that him and Bella were at the main house. I decided to have a silent conversation with him rather than actually talk with him.

'_But Eddie, i'm so bored and I really want to play! Please! I'll get rennesmee to make you play.' _ I warned him threatnly.

I knew he would give in if I mentioned Rennesmee. I saw him coming down the stairs looking defeated followed by Bella and Rennesmee.

"Fine Alice. We will play if you want." He said dejectedly. It was good that I was shielding my mind from him; he wouldn't agree to the other things that I planned. He was too much of a prick.

"Hey! I heard that!" he yelled hearing my insult.

"Sorry Edward. But, Yay! We get to play! And it's my rules!" I squealed excitedly. I saw Bella looking confused and I decided to tell her what was going on. "We're playing truth of dare! Isn't that great? Your precious Edward didn't want to play because of what happened last time. But that was so long ago. I'm sure Emmett has learned by now." I said cheerfully

"I'm not sure I want to know, but what exactly happened?" Bella said in a cautious tone. She knew Emmett well enough to know it could never be good.

"Well, it started with a innocent game of truth of dare and it ended with Emmett chained to a tree naked. Don't ask, believe me." Edward said with a horror-struck voice. I didn't blame him; that was one horrible dare. But, things were different now.

"Everything is disappearing, so Jacob will be involved. Tell him he can invite anyone he wants. I'll be back with stuff for the game later. See you soon." I said as I rushed out the door.

30 minutes later

"Bella!" I screamed through the door. God, it had been a half and hour and they still weren't ready. "Hurry up! Everyone's here!"

Which was half true. The family was here, plus Jacob, Leah, Seth, embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam, Emily, and Jacob's two sisters. They were here for the surprise that I planned.

I thought of what I planned and I knew Edward would hear me. "Alice! No way I'm going to let you do this! I gave you truth or dare, but not this!" I heard Edward whine from the cottage. Damn he was loud.

"Too late Edward! Everyone's here and ready to play! Now both of you get over her now!" I shouted to them. I was at the house but I knew that they could hear me. I was really getting annoyed and pretty soon I was going to have to take Bella shopping for revenge. I saw them running towards my window looking annoyed.

"Alice, Rennesmee will not be a part of anything that you have planned." Bella told me sternly. Yeah, like I didn't see that one coming. Sometimes she underestimates me.

"Alice, I don't know about this. Remember last time?" Edward said meaningfully. Yeah, I remember alright. Creepy times.

"But this is different! I swear." I said truthfully. I was telling the truth. This time is going to be different.

We went downstairs to find everyone and I could tell that Rose wasn't happy with all the extra wolves here. Oh well, she will have to deal. We walked into the living room and I told everyone to sit in a circle. I told them where to sit according to the game, Bella next to Edward, then Rose, Emmett, me, Jazzy, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam, Rachael, and Rebecca. Emily was here but she was pregnant so she didn't have to play.

"Ok! So does everyone know what we're playing?" I saw all the blank stares and figured no.

"We're playing spin the bottle! Cullen style!" I said excitedly. "So the rules are that the kiss has to last for at least 15 seconds and you must kiss the person it lands on otherwise you will face the wrath of my shopping power." I ended dramatically.

"First up is Bella." I looked at her innocently. I knew she would get me back later but I didn't care.

"Alice, you are so dead." She threatened. Then she spinned the bottle that I had put in the middle of the circle. It kept spinning for 5 minutes before it stopped on Embry. I heard everyone in the room gasp and Edward looked murderous.

"Damn right I do Alice. How could you do this to us?" he half-shouted to me.

"At least it isn't jazzy or Emmett." I pointed out. I saw him ease up a little bit after that.

Embry looked scared as Bella walked over to kiss him. It seemed to take forever for her to actually get there, but then she sat down beside him and started to lean in. Everyone watched as they kissed and it was repulsive. I hope that I never have to see that again. It was like two snails kissing each other. But now it was Eddie's turn!

Edward's P.O.V.

How could Alice do this? It was disgusting to watch my little angel kiss that filthy mutt. Then he has the nerve to enjoy it! I'm going to kill Alice! I guess it was my turn next. I really hope it lands on Bella.

"Ok, good job Bella. Edward as I'm sure you know already, it is your turn. Now spin." My devil sister told me.

Ok Edward, just spin the freaking bottle and get it over with. Here goes…


	2. eddie's turn

Btw this chap is kinda short, so sorry about that, but i couldnt right that much. and alice will play truth or dare, but everyone will take a turn in spin the bottle first. so read and enjoy. Oh! and review please! special thanks to wearefanpires for reviewing and inspiring me to write the next chapter. u get a virtual cookie! yay! so thanks, and other people review

Chapter 2

Leah P.O.V.

Edward was spinning the bottle next. Please God don't let it land on me. I knew Alice wasn't kidding when she said that she would make us face her shopping wrath.

The bottle was almost stopping, and it was headed for me. It landed on me! "Alice, no fucking way am I kissing this bloodsucker." I said as pointed at Edward.

"Oh stop being a baby Leah. It's just 15 seconds. Get it over with already." The evil pixie told me. I guess I might as well just do it already.

I silently walked over to Edward with no expression on my face and kissed him. This so gross, it was like drowning in perfume, way too sweet perfume. This had to be the longest 15 seconds in my life, it seemed to last forever. But at last it was over.

"Never again Alice. Never again." I finally sputtered out.

"You most likely will never have to do it again Leah. You are such a drama queen." Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

"Haha, you kissed Edward! Leah kissed Eddie-kins!" Emmett yelled out randomly. The little leech! I was going over to break his jaw, but Edward beat me to it.

He was punching every part of Emmett he could reach. If Emmett was human, he would be covered in bruises. Emmett was getting a real beating and I could barley hold in my laughter.

"Edward! Stop beating up Emmett! Right now!" I heard Bella yell over the growls and snarls. I wondered why Rose wasn't doing anything about this. I walked over to where she was sitting and asked her.

"Well, Emmett kind of deserved it. He was taunting him." Rose said with a devilish smile. Out of all the vamps, she was my favorite. I looked over and saw that Edward and Emmett stopped fighting. I walked over to my seat and waited for the next person to go.

"Oh, I'm next aren't I?" Rosalie said politely. She reached over to grab the bottle and spun it. It kept going on and on for 5 minutes. Finally, it stopped, on Jacob no less!

"Alice!!!! What the hell were you thinking! Now I have to kiss that mongrel!! You are so dead after this!" Rose screamed at Alice. I could practically see the daggers in her eyes. I only wished she wouldn't hurt anyone…yet.

Rosalie P.O.V

Alice wanted me to kiss that mongrel? Well, she was going to get it later when we played truth or dare. I could see Edward smile at my threat. But, now is time to focus on this disgusting act of filth. "I'm not moving, so if you don't want to face Alice's shopping wrath, you better come over here." I said letting the venom sink into my words. I could see he was scared of me and he should be.

"Whatever happens here stays here. Seriously, you guys can't tell anyone." He said nervously. He was probably scared of Rennesmee finding out about this. I couldn't wait until I told her, it would be so great.

"No Rose. Please don't do that." Edward said with pleading eyes.

"Fine." I said really put out. I was really looking forward to that. Damn.

"Rosalie, stop stalling." My little devil of a sister said. So I reached over to Jacob, grabbed his head, and kissed him. I was assaulted by his scent as soon as his lips reached mine. His lips crushed down onto mine and he was stiff as hell. I could tell this was as uncomfortable for him as it was for me. And at last 15 seconds was up and we broke our kiss.

"Emmett, if you even think about this again, I will kick you ass and no sex for a week." I whispered so no one else would hear.

"Sure sweetie. I'll try." He said snickering. Well, too bad for him it was his turn.

"OK. Go ahead and spin, _sweetie._" I ended sarcastically. I saw the smile fade from his face as he reached for the bottle and spin it. It finally landed and I couldn't believe who it landed on!.......

* * *

yeah, so really short and sorry for the cliffy but i just had to end it here. it just needed to be done. sorry and yeah....REVIEW! seriously it would help to know that people actually like my story. but im not gonna not post if i dont get reviews or anything, just asking a favor..oh yeah and read my other story

its called haunted and its about leah and jacob...and sam...and embry...

yeah just read it. anyways, ive talked too much already, so yeah bye...and review!


End file.
